1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cleaning of rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, to a washing ring for cleansing the underside of rotary lawn mowers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawn mowers of various types are well known. Whether powered by an electric motor or by a gasoline engine, such lawn mowers normally include a rigid housing that generally encircles a centrally located rotatable blade that is coupled to the motor or engine. A portion of the sidewall of the housing is usually open and formed into a chute through which the lawn clippings are discharged by the rotating action of the blade.
Inevitably, during a lawn mowing operation, the lawn clippings, e.g. grass clippings, leaves, and other chopped debris, will adhere to the interior surface of the housing, shroud, or cowling. Since the interior surface of the housing is generally not a smooth surface, such lawn clippings will accumulate within the chamber, especially in the corners of the housing. The lawn cutting action forces the clippings against the interior surface of the housing where they become compacted. The accumulated lawn clippings thus clog and plug the mower or cause it to become sluggish in operation. This is especially true when the lawn is wet or damp.
When the lawn mower is fouled by lawn clippings it is necessary to clean the underside of the housing, and this entails removing the lawn clippings. Failure to consistently remove the lawn clippings from the housing degrades the performance of the lawn mower and accelerates corrosion of the housing. The dried lawn clippings also fall on the floor and litter the storage area.
In order to clean the interior surface of the housing, the lawn mower must be inverted or turned over on its side. The compacted clippings must be scrapped off from the interior surface, while the loose clippings must be washed away.
However, it has been recognized that rotary lawn mowers may be cleaned when water is introduced into the underside of the housing while the motor is operating. The rotating blades help distribute the water within the housing.
There have heretofore been various devices for attempting to clean the underside of a lawn mower. These devices can essentially be classified into two general categories. The first general category represents those devices or systems that are integral with the housing of the lawn mower. A water source is coupled to the integral washing system which injects water from nozzles disposed essentially flush with the top underside surface of the housing.
The second general category represents those devices that spray water from the below the housing. The lawn mower is thus situated over, or onto, the device which then sprays the water into the housing.
Most of the devices of the second category are, or incorporate, essentially circular, round water supply tubes with an indiscriminate plurality of holes for the water to issue forth. Designs in which the water tube is not incorporated into a platform or otherwise, the tube is simply placed on the ground. These prior art designs are generally either bulky, as in the case of platforms and the like, or questionably effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a washing device for a lawn mower that has a low profile in order that the mower housing and blade clears the washing device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spraying device that in conjunction with the rotating blade develops suitable fluid pressure to dislodge clippings from the blade chamber of the lawn mower.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a spraying device for cleansing all types rotary lawn mowers that is adequately, releasably securable onto the ground.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a spraying or cleansing device for lawn mowers that directs a controlled spray pattern into the blade chamber such that only the portions within the blade chamber that usually get clogged and compacted with clippings are cleaned.